1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for security system, more particularly to a communication game system by connecting a plurality of game devices through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been suggested that a communication game system is realized by connecting a plurality of game devices to a communication network such as a telephone line, an ISDN network, etc. In such communication game system, the applicant suggested a security technology of a recording medium in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-35885 in order to prevent a third party from misusing a recording medium with game software stored therein.
The Publication describes the technology in which a server manages identifying information inherent in a recording medium with game software stored therein and identifying information inherent in a game device to understand which recording medium is used in each game device, whereby, when such game device is connected to a communication network, a limitation is imposed on game processing if such server judges that the recording medium attached to the game device was previously used in another game device, and ordinary game processing is performed if the server judges that such recording medium is being used only for the pertinent game device.
However, as identifying information inherent in a game device is not always pre-recorded in the phase of developing such game device, there is also a game device not having such identifying information.
Further, in communication games, a game play could be resumed from the status immediately before stopping play of the game last time by backing up data, such as the progression status of the game or various items which a player obtained, in a backup memory which is detachable from a game device body or an operation controller. However, as one's own data (e.g. items, etc.) could be provided to a third party by copying the contents of the backup memory, such third party could enjoy playing the game using another person's saved data. Thus, when the contents of a backup memory can easily be copied, the problem will arise that a player can not fully enjoy the game.
Such problem will also arise when a backup memory detachable from a game device body or an operation controller is attached to another person's game device or operation controller to play a game.
Furthermore, saved data which is backed up in a backup memory can be transferred from a game device to another game device through a communication network; however, if the saved data, upon transferring the saved data from the backup memory to the game device, remained in the backup memory, there is the possibility of misuse by providing saved data to another person while retaining the saved data in one's own backup memory by forcibly taking the backup memory from the game device.
Also, in conventional communication games, there was no limitation of the levels required to participate in a game. Accordingly, for example, when a beginner and a skilled player participate in a communication game, the beginner will reach the ending of the game by doing nothing but following the skilled player, which reduces the amusing aspect of the game.
Similarly, when, in a communication game in which a plurality of players participates, saved data concerning progression status of the game is backed up, a beginner will start the game in the middle of a skilled player's game by participating in the game with the skilled player. If the saved data concerning the progression status of the game is backed up in a beginner's backup memory, the next game will start in the middle of such game and a part of the game will become unable to be played, it, therefore, is not desirable.
Further, as long as a communication game is connected to a telephone line, the telephone bill is charged as a connection fee, and in addition, a fee for an Internet connection to the provider is also charged. Therefore, when it unnecessarily takes a long time at the ending part of the game, which does not require the operation by a player, the player is forced to be responsible for costly charges.
Here, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable recording medium in which a security system for preventing misuse by a third party of a recording medium, a data processing device, a recording medium management method and a program for performing such method are recorded. Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable recording medium in which a data processing device for preventing misuse of a backup memory, a data processing method, a security system, a method for managing saved data and a program for performing such method are recorded. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer readable recording medium in which a game server for enhancing an amusing aspect of a communication game, a game processing method and a program for performing such method are recorded.